Ichiraku, mi Hogar
by Daly-chan
Summary: Más que un simple restaurante, Ichiraku era su segunda casa, y más que un simple vendedor de comida, Teuchi era como un abuelo para él, y su vida no hubiera sido igual si no hubiera llegado a ese lugar, por que Ichiraku era su hogar.


**Ichiraku, mi hogar.**

**.**

**Por la fuerza del destino.**

**. .**

**.**

-¡Eh, niño! ¡Aléjate! –El Shinobi lanzó uno de sus afilados kunais hacia un pequeño niño de no más de seis años.

-¡¿Qué te pasa dattebayo?-Gritoneó poniendo sus manitas en la cabeza.

-¡Te he dicho que te alejes! –Otro filoso Kunai se dirigió al rubio, haciendo que por fin saliera del lugar. –¡Vete, mounstro! –comenzó a dar pasos hacia atrás con una mirada decidida, llena de furia.

-¡Dejaran de despreciarme, porque yo seré Hokage!¡Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki! ¡Recuérdalo! –El niño salió corriendo, lejos de esa tienda, algo asustado aunque no lo admitiera.

Resopló cuando estuvo lejos y se sentó bajo un árbol.

El no había hecho nada malo, solo estaba jugando, solo, como siempre, y quiso entrar a ver esos juguetes un rato, no había hecho nada malo. No entendía porque nadie lo quería, ¿Qué les había hecho?

-Todos son unos inútiles ´ttebayo, pero ya verán, les demostrare que yo soy alguien ¡Yo seré Hokage! ¡De veras! –Naruto monologó sobre lo asquerosa que era su situación en la aldea durante todo el trayecto a su casa y dispuesto a saciar su enojo con algo de comida, se dirigió a su refrigerador.

Vacío.

Ni un triste fideo a la mitad. Todo se había acabado, y no tenía dinero para comprar más. Salió con pesar para aplacar el hambre y dio un paseo por los lugares más alejados de la aldea, donde no había gente que lo molestara. No le quedaba otra opción, tendría que esperar hasta que le dieran el dinero que le daban cada semana.

-Esto esta feo ´ttebayo. –Dijo recostando su espalda sobre el tronco de un enorme árbol. –Tengo hambre.

Se hubiera seguido lamentando pero un olor peculiar llegó a su nariz, distrayendo el enojo.

-Eso huele bien. –Asomó su cabeza por el tronco del árbol y observó un puesto de comida y Observó a un hombre y a una joven sirviendo algo, no alcanzó a ver que era, peor olía delicioso.

_Ichiraku Ramen_

-¡Ramen, ramen, ramen! –El rubio corrió hacia el puesto y tomo asiento en uno de los bancos con la sonrisa de oreja a oreja. El hombre se acercó a él y le sonrió.

-Hola, pequeño.

-Eh, Hola. –El hombre se le quedó mirando, casi como si se le hiciera conocido. -¡Quiero ramen! –Exigió el rubio con los ojos brillándole de felicidad. Aquel hombre panzón levanto una ceja y comenzó a reír para adentrarse a la cocina y preparar el ramen del niño rubio. Cuando por fin hubo terminado regresó encontrándose al niño tallándose las manitas mientras susurraba una y otra vez "ramen".

-Aquí tienes hijo, disfrútalo. –Dejó el plato frente e él y se dio media vuelta para acercar las servilletas, pero en ese minuto que se alejó, el niño había devorado, literalmente, el bowl.

-¡Quiero otro más! –Dijo sobándose la barriga. Teuchi, que era el nombre de aquel hombre le ordeno a aquella joven que lo hiciera por él.

-Ayame, hija, trae otro acá. –La adolescente obedeció rápidamente y a los pocos minutos llegó con otro bowl de ramen, poniéndolo enfrente de chiquillo que parecía tener una adoración muy inusual hacia el platillo.

Teuchi tomó asiento frente al niño, observando como engullía la comida con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, le era tan familiar. Le maravillaba y le llenaba de orgullo mirar la satisfacción con la que comía, enanchó más su sonrisa.

-¿Te gusta mucho el ramen, verdad? - Cuestionó el hombre acercándose más hacia la barra.

-Fshii, efsh lo mejorg… -Teuchi asintió.

-Eres muy pequeño, ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Acabo de cumplir seis años ´ttebayo –Le dijo con alegría sobándose la panza, oh que rico había estado el ramen, ojala pudiera comer siempre así de rico. Lastima que estuviera ese viejo raro mirándolo tanto.

Teuchi retiró el plató, algo confundido.

-¿Cómo te llamas? –Naruto ladeó la cabeza con una ceja alzado, el tipo aquel si que era raro.

-Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki.

-…Uzumaki… -Repitió en un susurro.

-¡Si!, así que recuérdalo, ¡Por que yo seré Hokage algún día, dattebayo! –Una sensación de deja vú invadió a aquel hombre, llenándolo de alegría. –Oiga viejo, ¿Por qué tantas preguntas, eh?

Teuchi le sonrió al niño rubio.

_Rubio y de ojos azules._

-Nada, nada hijo, anda, todo corre por cuenta de la casa. –Le dijo sonriéndole mientras le revolvía la cabellera.

-¡¿De veras? ¡Gracias dattebayo! –Le dijo pegando un brinco -¡No tenía dinero para pagarle! –Teuchi entristeció la mirada.

-Bueno, en ese caso, ven mañana.

-¿Enserio? –El hombre asintió. -¡Gracias, amo el ramen! –Naruto soltó una carcajada divertida, y salió disparado a su casa, repitiendo una y otra vez cuanto amaba el ramen. Teuchi se giró hacia su hija, que lo miraba casi con reproche.

-Se comió tres.

-Lo sé.

-¿Sabes lo que costará eso, mañana que venga? –Le cuestionó.

Sí.

-¿Y?

-Lo haré cuantas veces sea necesario, Ayame. –Y sin más se dirigió a la cocina.

Sacó todo lo necesario para preparar cualquier cosa, quería estar preparado para el próximo cliente.

-…Uzumaki…

-¡Papá, un bowl!

-¡Esta en cinco minutos! –Respondió al grito de su hija. Era un niño. Un niño rubio, de bonitos ojos azules e hiperactivo. Amante del ramen. Confianzudo. _Uzumaki._

Uzumaki, Naruto.

_Se llamará Naruto, Naruto ´ttebane. Y será el mejor ninja de Konoha... ¡Otro bowl!_

El pasado invadió su mente mientras sacaba los fideos y los colocaba en el bowl, sacó una pala para revolverlos un poco.

_¡Me llamo Kushina Uzumaki, y algún día seré Hokage, dattebane!_

_¡Si!, así que recuérdalo, ¡Por que yo seré Hokage algún día, dattebayo!_

Parecían demasiadas coincidencias, era el retrato vivo de ellos. Aquel niño que había llegado a Ichiraku ese día, y, no era cualquier niño, definitivamente, era el hijo de ellos.

-¡Listo! –Se dirigió a la barra y deposito el platillo frente a aquel cansado ninja, que llegaba de una misión. –Disfrute su comida.

La fuerza del destino se había encargado de traer a aquel niño a su humilde restaurante, y estaba seguro que en menos de lo que cantaba un gallo, se encariñaría con Naruto, era tan parecido a ellos que le emocionaba, y aunque solo fueran suposiciones, tenía una corazonada, que él, era hijo, lo veía en su mirada, en su misma presencia.

Incluso, comenzaba a sentir que lo quería, sin siquiera conocerlo.

. .

.

* * *

><p><em>Hola!<em>

_Que tal, díganme, ¿Les gustó?, a mí me parece una buena idea, además, creo que Ichiraku es la segunda casa de Naruto, se la vive ahí, así que, me dije a mi misma, ¿Por qué no? Y he aquí el producto de mi cabeza._

_El fic en sí, se tratará de la vida de Naruto desde el punto de vista de Ichiraku, desde que es un niño, cuando se hace ninja, como se siente acerca de Sakura y como termina enamorado de Hinata –Sí, soy 100% Naruhina –y toda la vida de nuestro querido Naruto._

_En fin, hasta aquí le dejo._

_Besos,_

_Daly-chan._


End file.
